


【星战】有无数次维达误会了卢克和莱娅的关系，没有一次他领会到真相（Vader&Luke&Leia）

by jijijijijiu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Kudos: 1





	1. 卢克从小被维达养大的AU

当维达去找卢克谈谈的时候，卢克正在看一份全息影像。  
……全息影像里放映着的是帕德梅的照片。  
  
被维达的呼吸声从自己的思绪里惊醒的卢克连忙关上了全息放映仪，站起来有些不安地看向维达。尽管从未言明，但父子二人都心知肚明，一切与帕德梅相关的回忆对维达来说都是怎样一种痛苦。  
但维达从未阻止过卢克从这些陈旧的资料中去拼凑属于帕德梅的碎片。那么美好的帕德梅——她不应该被遗忘，尤其是被她深爱而期待着的孩子遗忘。而卢克，他本来可以拥有世界上最好的母亲，而他现在拥有的只有全息影像里的一个幻影。  
  
父子二人沉默着分别伫立于房间的两侧。不知过了多久，维达才艰难地挤出话语：“这些照片……”  
“这些是莱娅给我的。”卢克脱口而出，然而话刚出口，他便后悔地咬住了下唇，明显是想起了这几天社交媒体上闹得沸沸扬扬的关于“达斯·维达之子”和“奥德朗公主”之间的各种传闻。纠结了好一会儿，他才没什么底气地补充道，“莱娅……她的父亲……”提到这两个词的时候，卢克不知怎么地瑟缩了一下才继续道，“我是说，贝尔·奥加纳议员，在母亲在世的时候，他们是好朋友……”  
“我知道。”维达打断了卢克的话。  
  
又是一阵沉默。  
  
维达的视线还停留在原先放映着帕德梅的全息影像的地方。他本来是想来找卢克谈谈莱娅·奥加纳的事情——这几天来全息网上到处都是关于卢克和奥德朗公主的新闻，各种他们约会的照片，视频，甚至还有记者推测出的二人交往的时间线。而维达直到皇帝为了这件事情特意召见他，他才知道这件事情。  
贝尔·奥加纳一直都在利用自己在议会里的地位反对帕尔帕庭的统治。尽管没有确切的证据，但维达可以确定他和叛军有着千丝万缕的联系，只是不像蒙·莫斯玛那样直接举起了反抗帝国的大旗。这也正是为什么卢克和莱娅·奥加纳的事情传到了皇帝耳朵里的时候，皇帝才会特意把维达叫去询问。  
在过来找卢克谈谈前，维达特意让下属把莱娅·奥加纳的资料送了上来。这位奥德朗公主并非布蕾哈和贝尔的亲生女儿，而是他们的养女。但就如同她的养父母一般，莱娅·奥加纳深受奥德朗人民的喜爱，而她从小显露出来的政治天赋也受到了许多与贝尔同辈的议员的赞誉。  
如果不是奥德朗皇室与叛军的联系，莱娅·奥加纳也不失为一个联姻的好对象。可惜，就同她的父亲一般，这位奥德朗公主一贯鼓吹所谓的民主自由，而维达不愿意思考卢克再和对方相处下去，会被对方影响成什么样子。  
  
见维达不说话，卢克不停地偷瞅自家父亲。然而他的父亲似乎已经沉浸在了自己的思绪里。他抿着唇，瞪着大眼睛，脑袋瓜子突然开始光速运转。  
“父亲。”深吸一口气，卢克似乎是把自己全身的勇气都给用上了，才敢继续道，“母亲……她是个怎么样的人？”  
他伸出手，打开了刚刚被自己关上的全息放映仪，帕德梅·阿米拉达的影像又一次出现在他们面前。  
“虽然从来没有真正的见过她，但她是我依然是见过的最美丽的人……但她不仅仅只是美丽，不是吗？我查到的那些资料，哪怕是这些残缺不全的资料，她都是那么的……伟大。她无时无刻不在为民主，为自由，为人民的幸福而斗争。莱娅告诉我，纳布的人民一直都记得她，她的墓前总是摆满民众献给她的鲜花……”卢克的声音越来越小，逐渐消散。他注视着自己全息影像里自己的母亲，良久才继续道：“莱娅……她让我想起了母亲。”  
“莱娅和我是同一天出生的。”卢克提到这个的时候，忍不住望向维达，眼里闪动着希冀的光芒，“但是她很早就跟着贝尔接触政治上的事情。莱娅乐观，善良，聪明，勇敢，而且她知道许多我不知道的事情——而且，而且母亲一直都是莱娅的偶像，她一直都希望能和母亲一样，为民众的幸福，为银河系的和平而努力。”  
“……那我想，她还有很长一段路要走。”在卢克期待的眼神中，维达干巴巴的评价道。  
“明年莱娅就要接任奥德朗的议员了，你能相信吗，史上最年轻的议员！甚至比母亲还年轻……好吧，母亲在当议员之前是纳布的民选女王，但那只是因为莱娅被奥德朗的皇室收养了，如果莱娅在纳布，她一定会和母亲一样，成为受纳布爱戴的女王。”卢克似乎已经忘记了胆怯，滔滔不绝地讲起来。他不停地讲着莱娅丰富的学识和阅历，还有她是怎样身体力行地帮助着那些受到困难的人们，她的美丽与优秀，她身上种种优秀的品质又是与帕德梅多么的相像。  
  
维达没有打断卢克的话。他五味陈杂地听着卢克将莱娅与帕德梅的对比，一方面，他想告诉卢克她们一点相像，没有人能和帕德梅相比，但另一方面，他看着卢克提到莱娅时眼中闪烁着的光芒，他想到全息网上偷拍下来的卢克和莱娅一起时，卢克看着莱娅的眼神，那宛若看着自己的整个世界的眼神，那种他无比熟悉的眼神，与曾经的安纳金·天行者看他的天使时如出一辙的眼神——  
一旁安静地聆听着父子对话的R2适时地放出一段全息影像。莱娅·奥加纳的照片与曾经的帕德梅·阿米达拉的照片并排而立。隔着头盔，维达看不出她们的发色和瞳孔的颜色，但根据那些报道里对奥德朗公主的描述，维达猜测她们有着相同的棕色头发和褐色眼睛。她们甚至连下巴的弧度都那么相似，微微上翘的嘴角构成一个和善的笑容，但眼睛里闪动着的却是坚毅的光芒。  
  
“你……”维达的话还未成句，便被他咽了回去。他该怎么说？他了解卢克，就如同他了解曾经的安纳金·天行者。他看着眼前的卢克，和全息影像里的莱娅·奥加纳，只觉得自己仿佛看到了昨日的自己。  
“父亲。”卢克抢过了维达的话，他望向维达，眼中满载着渴求，“莱娅过几天就要回奥德朗了，在她回奥德朗之前，我想……我想也许我们可以邀请她来家里，一起吃顿饭，了解了解对方……父亲，相信我，你一定不会后悔认识莱娅的。”  
  
抽出一个小时的时间而已，哪怕维达还有堆积成山的帝国要务要处理，但为了卢克，这并非是一个多么困难的事情。  
而在此之后……  
在此之后，他要好好想想自己接下来该采取什么样的行动，才能让卢克不会重蹈他过去的命运。  
  
END 


	2. 维达终于成功地和女儿force time，买一赠一的还有一个炸了死星的叛军飞行员

卢克想不出比这更尴尬的事情了。  
  
他半卧在床上，脸上满是冻伤留下的淤青和疤痕。他全身上下的骨头仿佛被人拆卸下来后又重新组装了一遍，每动一下都会带来尖锐的疼痛。而莱娅坐在他床边，她的手握着他的，掌心传来的属于莱娅的温度让他忘记了疼痛。在那一瞬间，他的整个世界都只剩下了莱娅那双似乎包含着千言万语的眼睛。不知不觉间，他们之间的距离越来越近，近到卢克甚至可以感觉到莱娅的呼吸扑打在自己的脸上——  
正是在这个时候，突然出现的粗糙而刺耳的呼吸声让二人同时僵住了。  
  
看清来人的一瞬间，卢克差点从床上跳了起来。当他在自己腰上摸索了半天却摸了个空时，他才想起自己治疗的时候光剑已经被莱娅不知道收到哪里去了。  
但比卢克反应更快的是莱娅。她一把把试图起身的卢克推回床上，气势汹汹地站起来，走到了来人面前。如果她的怒火可以实质化，这位不速之客可能已经被烧成了一堆灰烬。  
  
“你怎么会在这里？”莱娅把手放在了自己的爆能枪上，随时准备着一言不合就开枪。  
作为义军仇恨名单上第一位——仇恨值甚至超过了皇帝——达斯·维达似乎对自己突然出现在义军的基地也十分惊讶。当然，迅速反应过来是自己和女儿之间的原力连接造成了这一切的维达迅速把注意力放在了眼前的景象上。而在他看清面前的两人的一瞬间，愤怒瞬间席卷了他。  
“这家伙就是那个炸了死星的飞行员？”怒火并没有影响维达的判断力，床上的青年在原力里比塔图因的双日还要明亮，维达隔着大半个银河系都不会认错。  
“回，答，我，的，问，题。”莱娅咬牙切齿地一个单词一个单词地往外蹦。维达思考了一会儿才言简意赅地说道：“原力。”  
“基地的位置已经暴露了。”这是一个陈述句。而维达的沉默无疑是一种默认。她深吸一口气，上下打量着维达，似乎在评估对方现在的危险性。等她基本可以确认现在的维达跟个全息影像差不多时，她给了对方最后一个警告的眼神，撂下一句“离我远一点”就准备离开去通知其他人这个消息。  
  
“莱娅。”刚和女儿见到不到三分钟，莱娅就想走，维达下意识地伸手想拦住她，却被莱娅猛地甩开。  
“你不能躲我一辈子，你的命运不在这群叛军身上——”  
“我的命运与你无关。”莱娅以一种近乎粗鲁的态度打断了维达的话。  
“你是我的女儿，你的命运和我息息相关——”再一次的，维达的话又被人打断了。  
  
“什么！？”卢克尖锐的声音简直要将屋顶掀穿。从刚刚起就一直在争吵的父女两总算想起了在场的第三个人。维达那危险而带有评估意味的视线立刻转移到了卢克身上。而莱娅——卢克第一次在莱娅脸上看到了惊慌的表情。尽管不知道原因，但透过原力，卢克清清楚楚地感受到了莱娅内心的慌张，挣扎，害怕……还有几乎要将她淹没的痛苦。  
原本被莱娅隐瞒的愤怒瞬间消散了。他小心翼翼通过原力试探着安抚地碰了碰莱娅，当莱娅看向他的目光里戴上了一丝疑惑时，他向莱娅投去一抹微笑：“没事的，莱娅，你可以等准备好了再告诉我们——不过我得是第一个知道的，韩只能排在我后面。”  
卢克孩子气的宣言让莱娅忍不住笑了起来。她径直地越过维达，回到卢克的床边，弯下腰在卢克的唇上烙下一个温柔的吻。  
“谢谢你，卢克。”她握着卢克的手说道。  
“我知道。”  
  
莱娅的身影消失在门后。良久，房间里都只听得到维达规律的呼吸声。  
打破了这场僵持的人是维达：“你叫卢克·拉尔斯？——死星摧毁者，义军的王牌飞行员，我记住了。”没等到卢克的回应，黑暗尊主的身影就消失在义军的基地里。卢克环顾四周，才确定对方真的已经离开了。  
黑暗尊主的最后一句话似乎还在卢克的耳边回响。不知怎么的，卢克突然有一种不祥的预感。  
非常，非常糟糕的预感。  
  
END 


End file.
